Crimson Girls Yuri: Mitsu's Sexy Adventures
by YuriChan220
Summary: (Crimson Girls) Mitsu is finally free from the clutches of those ruthless men who repeatedly raped her. Now into liking girls, she has two miracles for her: one is getting her own girlfriend and the other miracle...other girls liking Mitsu.


**Crimson Girls Yuri: Mitsu's Sexy Adventures**

 **Protagonist: Mitsu**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Crimson Girls or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Well, here's another Hentai anime that I want to turn into a Yuri version. Though, I don't know if anyone else knows about this, but in my opinion, this artist, Crimson, is the best. So…may you all enjoy~!**

Mitsu Kuroha boards the train, wearing her usual sexy casual outfit that consists of a short yellow tank top, black short skirt with a brown belt around it with black thigh high socks and yellow high heels. The car seems a little empty at this time of day, which in her case, is a good thing since she isn't facing much molesters. Maybe she can actually have a break for once after detecting so many in one week. Not only that, but maybe for once she won't encounter that guy and his men molesting her as well. She's had it with them and feels that she'll never get used to their abuse after what they have done to her. She stands by the window as the doors close and the train starts moving. She has her hand on her forearm as the train goes, letting out a small sigh. At least she has time to relax.

The train ride lasts for a half hour until she gets to her stop. She gets off the train and heads toward the leader of the Crimson Girls, Saki Nanase. She is so happy to see her again after managing to escape that mysterious man's grasp and put on her clothing. She runs toward the building where her leader is and opens the door, surprising the older woman.

"Mitsu?" she says as she stands up abruptly. "Mitsu, is that you?"

The raven haired girl doesn't say anything. She is so happy to see her after so long that her legs begin to give in, Saki catches her in time to embrace her. Mitsu buries her face into the older woman's chest and sobs her heart out. Saki hugs her tightly, stroking hair over and over, whispering, "It's okay, I'm here." For Mitsu, it feels so good to be back and better yet, in Saki's arms. She cries for a good 15 minutes until they cease, only letting out sniffles.

"Mitsu…" Saki says softly. "You okay? You reek of semen."

"I know…" Mitsu replies, not making eye contact with her boss. "I'm so sorry." She buries her head in the older woman's chest again. "I'm so sorry I failed you!"

"There, there. I know you were no match for him," Saki says. "But someday, he's gonna pay."

Mitsu looks up at her boss, clutching her shirt a little. "Saki-san…please…comfort me more…"

Saki blushes at her desperate expression, but nods with a serious expression. "Of course, Mitsu. I'll definitely wash away all of your worries." She caresses her cheek. "And besides…you know what else? I never told anyone else about it. But…" She leans closer toward the raven haired girl's lips. "I love you, Mitsu. Please go out with me."

Once their lips connect, something inside Mitsu suddenly sparkles with light. A blissful feeling spreads around her body in a flash. Her eyes flutter shut, returning the kiss and embracing her leader tightly with a new batch of tears falling. She really needs all the comfort in the world from the beautiful woman. The kiss lasts for about a minute before both of them pull away with a trace of saliva on both of their bottom lips, gazing lovingly at each other. Saki smiles at her, expecting an answer from her top Crimson Girl.

Mitsu smiles back and nods. "Oh, Saki-san! Yes! I will become your girlfriend. You have no idea how much that means to me!" Eager for another kiss, she wraps her arms around her leader's neck and kisses her on the spot.

Saki immediately returns the kiss. Both girls can't be any happier than this. They needed that comfort after not seeing each other for over a month since Mitsu became that man's sex slave. But now that Mitsu is free, she can now live a happy life again, while working for Saki again. The two passionately kiss over and over, making it feel like they want it more and more. After the 8th time they kissed, they gaze lovingly at each other once more. And then, they embrace each other, feeling that no other words can be said at this moment.

They then decide to go to some place peaceful, so they head over to Nana's apartment and the older woman let Mitsu shower first. She stands under the shower after turning the hose on. The warm water spreads all over her body in a flash, relaxing her instantly. She tilts her head back while putting her hands on her head and tracing them down her long, beautiful dark hair. It's been so long since she's been in a warm shower like this and honestly, she is glad she's able to take a shower again. To wash away the smell of sperm off her body. She stands under the hose for however long she's been there until she feels a pair of arms wrap around her, surprising her and quickly turning towards the older woman.

"S-Saki-san!?" Mitsu gasps.

"I'm sorry Mitsu," the blonde coos as she embraces her a bit tighter. "But I just can't resist looking at your beautiful body. Your slender figure is so nice and soft." She traces her hands on her body from her best to her tummy, down toward her bare thighs.

Mitsu closes her eyes at this feeling. It's not as rough as that man's touch was. In fact, Saki's touch is gentle. She turns her head towards Saki, puckering her lips for a kiss. The blonde accepts the offer and the two kiss passionately once again. Saki turns her towards her to get a better angle and tips Mitsu's chin to her level and kisses her again. Mitsu puts her hands on the blonde's chest, enjoying this passionate moment. Since when has she been attracted to girls? Only she knows the answer. For as long as she can remember, she has been molested by men on trains more often than girls. They've always been rough on her without a care in the world and won't let her escape. With the girls, they are easier to get along with. Sure they find her attractive and all, but never to the point where they just downright rape her. Or at least that's what she believes. All that matters is that she's in the arms of her leader and new lover. While steam is rising from the warm water, the two keep on passionately kissing, hugging each other and pressing their large breasts against each other. Soft moans are heard from both of them as their tongues meet and caress each other. It gets to the point where Saki openly gropes Mitsu's breasts during the kiss and the raven haired girl doesn't mind in the slightest.

Saki gropes her breasts in a circular motion a couple times, followed by a few nibbles on her breasts her and there. Then she rises a bit to kiss her neck and cheek and then the lips again. Mitsu wraps her arms around the blonde while taking in the gentle nips from her new lover, plus the groping. The process repeats itself for a while until Saki lowers her hand to dig her fingers inside her womanhood.

"Hyah!" Mitsu cries out putting a hand to her mouth.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Saki gasps.

"I-I'm fine. Please…go for it." Mitsu says with a weak smile.

Saki obliges and does the honors. She moves her fingers back and forth in a slow pace first. For Mitsu, Saki's way of fingering is more gentle than the mystery man's. It's not so rough and forced. The blonde leans in to suck on her lover's nipple while fingering her. Mitsu closes her eyes, moaning and throwing her head back at the gentle touch of her new lover. Nothing can make this any better. She feels much more relaxed when Saki touches her like this unlike that man. The process continues until Mitsu is about to reach her limit. Saki fingers her a bit faster while briefly kissing her on the lips.

"Cumming…I'm gonna cum…S-SAKI-SAAAAAAAN!" Mitsu cries out in pleasure, arching her back.

As the blonde woman pulls her hand away, love juices squirt out from Mitsu's womanhood and onto her hand. After Saki licks it all off, Mitsu starts to collapse from exhaustion, but Saki catches her in time and hugs her tightly. Mitsu looks up at her with a blush on her face.

"We…we should probably get out now, right?" she says.

"Heh, yeah. You're right. We should." Saki agrees.

The two of them walk out of the shower after turning it off, dry themselves off and then put on some night clothing, which are some night gowns. Short night gowns to be exact. Black for Saki and yellow for Mitsu. The raven haired girl walks toward the bed and sits on the edge of it, looking at the floor for a bit. Not much has been going on today except for tonight. All those times where she was raped over and over by those men, she wanted to thank the heavens for a miracle. A miracle that allowed her to escape while she could and head back to Headquarters. Saki takes notice and proceeds to sit next to her.

"Something the matter, Mitsu?" she asks.

Mitsu shakes her head and turns to her lover with a smile. "Nothing. Let's go to bed. I'm tired."

"Sure thing."

After turning off the lights, both girls snuggle under the covers on the large bed. Mitsu cuddles close to her lover with her head on the blonde's chest with a small giggle. Saki embraces her and strokes her hair gently.

"Good night, Mitsu," she whispers.

"Good night, Saki-san," the raven haired girl whispers back.

The two share one last kiss before drifting off to sleep.

 ****A Week Later****

Once Mitsu regains her strength, she is now ready to go back to work. Her fear of molesters has gone down a little, but her fear of that mysterious man may come back. Once again in her usual outfit, she stands inside a car with only a little amount of people in it. Mitsu thinks today might be a little less crazy since it is the weekend. However, she must stand on guard and watch for any molesters.

She stands there by a pole looking out the window for a bit. She really hopes things change for her. After all, her hatred for men have now been confirmed and only she's into girls now.

Suddenly, she feels a hand grope her butt. However, the touch seems to be a bit gentle for some reason. Or maybe she's just hallucinating.

"No…not this again…" She quickly turns her head towards the person to scold him when her eyes widen in surprise. It turns out to be a girl about her age. "Eh?"

"Ah, I-I'm sorry!" she says. "Y-you have such a cute butt, I…I couldn't resist!"

Mitsu stares at the girl for more than a minute. Have other miracles come for her?


End file.
